1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing structure with an interface card module and a fixing structure thereof, and more particularly to the fixing structure with the interface card module and the fixing structure thereof having a fixing frame.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of technology and convenient access of information, manufacturing techniques of electronic products are improved. Electronic products are developed with characteristics of lightness and compactness in responding to the demands of portability and practicability from consumers. Take computer as an example, a laptop is developed from a desktop computer, and a compact laptop commonly found in the market is evolved from a bulky sized laptop of the early stage.
Because of the limited space inside the laptop, there are distinct differences of internal electronic components fixing structures between the laptop and the desktop. Take interface card of desktop as an example, the interface card is fixed vertically to a motherboard on a frame of the computer case, and the space occupied by the interface card is seldom taken into consideration. As for interface card of laptop, the interface card is disposed flatly on a motherboard of the laptop, so that a limited internal space of the laptop can be saved.
More specifically, the interface card of the laptop can be locked and fixed on the motherboard by screws. Because the interface card is disposed flatly on the motherboard of the laptop, an area of the motherboard underneath the interface card is wasted. In order to tackle the above-mentioned problem, another way of fixation is developed by having an end of the interface card inserted onto the motherboard and another end fixed on a case of the laptop, thus the area of the motherboard can be utilized more wisely with a higher utilization percentage.
The two ends of the above-mentioned interface card are connected and fixed on the motherboard and the case respectively, relative displacements between the case and the motherboard will be occurred due to slight elastic deformation of the case when the laptop is impacted by an external force, and an offset of the two ends of the interface card is caused. As a result, a connector for inserting the interface card has a problem with stress concentration, thus a life expectancy of the connector is reduced.